Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to burial service technology and more specifically relates to casket transport and lowering of the casket into the gravesite.
Related Art
Conventional solutions for transporting a casket to the burial site and lowering the casket into the ground require at least four people to accomplish the task. Using conventional solutions, the casket is transported by vehicle to a location near the gravesite and a metal frame with substantial ground supports is placed over the gravesite. Subsequently, a conventional and commercially available lowering device supporting the casket is manually carried from the transport vehicle and positioned on top of the metal frame. The casket is then removed from the transport vehicle and manually carried to the gravesite and placed on top of the lowering device. These manual steps require at least four people to safely perform and are therefore very costly and time consuming and these manual steps expose personnel to substantial risk of injury. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method that overcomes the significant problems found in the conventional solutions described above.